camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dduffurg48
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:What'sNewOwlz? page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen.Bee (Talk) 16:19, May 16, 2012 Category:Entry Level Chat Ban It is against policies to be on chat for more than a week, without making a claim. You broke that policy and will be unbanned when you make a claim. ~ What'sNewOwlz? 16:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, no. not allowed. Wanna chat, make a claim. What'sNewOwlz? 16:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) The same place as everyone else. yep and I believe I just accepted yours. Also, just a heads up, you need to move your sig from DARP to here, it's not showing up. He transformed the pain of his tormented life Into ecstatic beauty. 16:25, June 19, 2012 (UTC) done He transformed the pain of his tormented life Into ecstatic beauty. 16:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) All of them together? Not sure what you mean.... He transformed the pain of his tormented life [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Into ecstatic beauty.']] 21:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) If you want, I can add the fonts and colors for you, just tell me what. Btw, It's supposed to be a template, not a page, so i changed it for you. He transformed the pain of his tormented life [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Into ecstatic beauty.']] 21:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) done He transformed the pain of his tormented life [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Into ecstatic beauty.']] 14:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) in thanks He transformed the pain of his tormented life [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Into ecstatic beauty.']] 15:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, thanks for le badge. Here's mine: ~ What'sNewOwlz? 04:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hey gruff, you said you're going to adopt one of me BC charries this saturday. Gonna go for it? Charrie Link Here, Percival Stefan. Thanks. BC You are ont the correct level yet to have a Broken Covenant character, Hyu should not have allowed you to adopt his character. What's done is done, but the character will go on lock down until you are the appropriate level, which will be 7/9, if you are caught rp'ing with it between now and then, you will get an official warning Hello, official sign up for Lillith's Letter is up. If you are still interested please sign up in the requests section. Thanks, Lilith's Letter Your character, Percival Stefan isn't supposed to be part of the Seattle Group in LL. It's supposed to be for camp characters only however Percival is part of the Broken Covenant so we simply cannot allow him to continue. Either you choose a new character to replace him or just quit. Thanks. Message me back. "Never Mind I'll Find Someone Like You" 09:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) message from bachie You can now sign up more than 1 to 2 charies on LL, as long as you can handle rp'ing them Barbett (talk) 04:43, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Due to some changes, we are confirming which missions your characters are on. Currently, you have: Percival Stefan on the crossover mission to Japan. We hope to begin the second phase of our campaign on August 1. Thanks! Hello Hey there, I'm just updating the user/character forum, and I wanted to confirm what we have for you, for characters. We have listed: #Ailred Wolfskill (Athena) #Lacus (Fresh Water Nymph) #Percival Stefan Is this correct? K K, thanks for getting back to me